


'cause i'm so lost without you down here (you wont be coming back)

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Canon, Depression, Gen, Guilt, Spoilers, motivation, some tags aren't here because i'm trying to avoid spoilers from just looking at this thank you, trigger warnings in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he sits down, lets his face fall into his hands and cries.he thinks about how much he's fucked up.he comes back every month.-!! spoilers for the amazing spider-man 2 !!





	

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for funerals. please stay safe.
> 
> title from view from heaven by yellowcard.

the funeral is _quiet_ , except for small sobs and rustling leaves. there are so many people, gwen's mom, gwen's brothers, gwen's extended family, people from the police department, hell, their science teacher turned up.  
  
it was all black and white clothes and pale faces.  
  
peter and aunt may were there, too.  
  
the back of peter's jacket flew up in the wind. he just stood there, eyes red and face stained and he thinks about how much he's fucked up.  
  
aunt may leaves after a while. she walks through the mass of dead leaves and tombstones, buttoning up her coat.  
  
peter stays. he sits down, lets his face fall into his hands and cries.  
  
he thinks about how much he's fucked up.  
  
he comes back _every month_.

* * *

 

the kitchen is _quiet_ , except for the small tv that's blaring the latest news into the room. aunt may is silently cooking, peter is eating his cereal and the news guy mentions something about spiderman.  
  
_it's a shame about that spider guy,_ aunt may says. _looks like everyone really needs him._  
  
peter stands up. the chair scratches across the floor, he picks up his bowl of cereal and makes a beeline for the staircase.  
  
_where are you going?_ aunt may asks him.  
  
_i don't know._ he says, shaking his head.  
  
this happens _every week_.

* * *

 

peter's room is _quiet_ , except for the whirring of the door lock and the blinds crashing against his window as the wind throws them back. he opens the closet, rummages around in his dad's briefcase and fishes out a small usb stick. gwen's speech, it says.  
  
he starts up his laptop, plugs in the usb and listens.  
  
he cries, then he smiles, throughout the whole thing and  
  
he feels like saving new york city again.  
  
this happens _every day._  
  
until he doesn't have to motivate himself anymore.  
  
but he listens to it, partially, anyway.


End file.
